Clay Tambien
Clay Tambien is an archer, a medic, and a son of Silverskies. Appearance Clay somehow made it to six feet tall. He’s lean, but with muscle definition in his arms, back, and shoulders from years of strength training for archery. His hair is light blonde and soft, slightly curly. He has a patch of fluffy bangs that rest on his forehead, and two long strands that fall to his collarbone. The rest of his hair is pulled back into a ponytail or a bun at all times. His eyes are dark blue, and his eyelashes are blonde and long. His skin is warm-toned. His face is gently angular, almost like a teardrop, but more defined. Clay’s signature identifier is his bright red scarf. The rest of his normal outfit consists of a dark blue cardigan, grey pants and shirt, and brown boots. He’ll mix things up on occasion, and he’s partial to oversized sweatshirts and fuzzy socks. He’s never seen without his scarf. Personality Clay is full of love. He tries his best to be kind and helpful to everyone, part of the reason he’s chosen to be a healer. He enjoys helping people and making sure they’re happy and comfortable and safe. He’s also incredibly intelligent. He’s mostly self-taught in the medical world, and he completely taught himself math, other sciences, and all sorts of stringed instruments. He has a large, worn textbook collection that he’ll often refer to. He’s outwardly optimistic and looks happy, but he’s internalised so many of his problems and doesn’t want to bother anyone with them. He struggles with body image due to gender dysphoria, even though he passes 99% of the time. He has terrible guilt from all the things he did while he was in the KGA, and from all the things he let happen Micah’s abuse, which he feels he could have prevented.. That led to alcohol abuse and eventual alcoholism after Hester died, something he’s still trying to manage now. But he doesn’t involve anyone, so he’ll ignore things until they hit a peak and then he crashes/shuts down/relapses/etc. Weapons A magic™ bow he summons from two bracelets, plus a dagger for close combat. Powers No inborn magical abilities. Learning runic magic from Delphi Relationships Listed in order of appearance in Clay’s life, these will be expanded later Enoch Tambien: dad Tambien family: ew gross Hester Knox: yikes Micah Jakarta: bro Cyrus Holt: friend Korin Telaviv: friend Hanoi Oslo: partner in marshmallow thievery Darius Midori: friend? Dr. Alexander: kind of an asshole Sappho: friend? Aziza: friend? Chester: friend Bennet: yikes Calidi: ��❤️����❤️����������❤️��full of love Damian: snake; you break Micah’s heart I break you Silverskies: moooom Mirai: friend??? Vega: you kicked Calidi >:( Delphi: vaguely irritating teacher Anga and Vereganna: Thanks but what did you do to Calidi Trivia * very good at hugs * on the asexual spectrum * trans boy * coffeeeee * can origami, folds cranes and frogs mostly * not a bad doodler * doesn’t mind wading in water, but refuses to swim Category:Demigod Category:OC